


something of yourself

by arigake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Missing Pieces, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, mysterious hotel, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigake/pseuds/arigake
Summary: Are you missing something? Is there an empty feeling in your chest and you don’t know why? Welcome to the Meraki Hotel, a place you’re bound to for life until you find your missing piece.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. the hotel

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction. names characters, places, and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, businesses, companies, or locales is entirely coincidental.
> 
> a general psa, please do not share/repost this fic without my permission. i'm personally fine with cc's finding this, just on their own terms.

George found himself in a beautifully decorated bedroom, with trinkets and little details that reminded him of home. The mattress was like a cloud that he could sleep on forever, the pillows were like soft marshmallows. He didn’t know where he was but there was a voice in him shouting to never leave this place. On the bedside table was an envelope directed towards him in particular.

> “To the current resident of this hotel room, _George Davidson_ , we welcome you to the Meraki Hotel. Each room is decorated to your liking, with memories of the past and fortellings of the future. You might be wondering why you’re here. The Meraki Hotel was created to help those in troubling times, specifically those who wish to seek something they don’t know about. Once you find what you’re looking for, you will return back to your world with a new sense of understanding.
> 
> Although this place is for you to roam and be free, we will remind you that the only way to exit the hotel is by finding your missing piece, and until that is done you will be accommodated here. We would also like to push the special policy of pseudonyms, after the few early years of this hotel’s business we like to enforce this rule upon the guests. Moving on, the missing piece to your puzzle will not be said nor told by any of the staff as it is your job to find it. And since this is a hotel, you will be meeting others who are also finding their own missing piece. We hope you enjoy searching!
> 
> Sincerely, Meraki Staff”

After reading the note, he placed it back on the table and got off the bed. The last thing he remembered doing was crying in a school bathroom after having a small panic attack. Now he was stuck in this- albeit beautiful but sketchy hotel. There were windows covered by dark curtains, intricate patterns and designs that carved the frame of the king sized bed he laid on. He looked out the window and saw the clouds. He was convinced this was all a dream; it felt like a dream, it looked like a dream. But there was a feeling that it wasn’t a dream that he truly was in a hotel about to go and search for his missing piece, whatever that was. This world he was trapped in didn’t follow much of the simple laws of reality like how a supposed hotel was stuck high up in the clouds, or how much the hotel room reminded him of his childhood. It was just a hotel room.

He exited the room and felt a cold wind brush him immediately; he didn’t understand why because he was in a hoodie and jeans fully covered. It was like a ghost just passed right threw him, and that felt all too real to be in a dream. The hallway was brightly lit; other rooms were connected, housekeepers cleaning every little corner they could find dirt in. He walked all the way to the elevator and found himself alone once more, this time in a much smaller place. He looked at the floor buttons and was dumbfounded by the amount of floors there were, there was even a sign that read “under construction”. He was apparently located at the 404th floor, and that wasn’t even the top floor. He pressed the button to the first floor assuming that was where the reception was, and luckily he was right. There were other people roaming around the area, he assumed they were looking for what they needed.

He walked up to one of the receptionists and immediately asked what was going on. She gave him a small smile and friendly giggle; it was like she’s been asked the same exact question over a thousand times.

“A newcomer I see. Welcome to the Meraki Hotel, my name is Meri. Please tell me your chosen nickname.”

“Uh…” he hadn’t thought of one yet and looked out the window for an idea, that’s when he remembered a painting of the stars he once made a few months back. “Nova,”

“Nova, alright. To answer your questions, your being has stopped in the middle of time, where your past and your future reside. Here, you get the chance to understand yourself more. Treat it like a dream, where the only way to wake up is by finding what’s missing. A realization, a small slap in the face for you to realize what your life is becoming.”

George took that as a mental note, and he tried fitting all the information from the letter and from Meri into one cohesive structure. “What if someone were to want to stay forever? And how are you guys even working here?”

“It’s impossible for a soul to be bound to the hotel forever; they’ll eventually find what they’re looking for. And as for the staff like me, we’re like spirits with unfinished business that is forever unfinished. What we can do is help others and guide them to not be like us, a final wish you could say.”

“Do you have a map of this place? I used the elevator to get here and all I saw were an infinite amount of buttons, and too many damn hallways.” George sheepishly asked,

Meri chuckled and gave him what looked like an iPad, “if ever you’re confused with how this place works or where you can find this and that, this will help you. And if ever you have any more questions, you can approach me anytime.” She smiled at him warmly. He thanked her and took his leave, now all he had to do was find what he needed to find. Very vague but if that’s the only way to wake up from his dream then so be it. Time didn’t work there, and time didn’t pass in his reality so he could take all the time in the world to find what he needed.

He walked back to his room and looked closer at the details, they were supposed to be references of his past and predictions of his future. The color of his room was a baby blue but the lack of lighting made it hard to clearly see, there were chests in the corner of the bedroom filled with paint and canvases. There was a high spec pc and monitor on a table across from the chests; there were a few pictures framed of his family and friends. There were instruments scattered around the room: pianos, guitars, violins. Whoever or however the room was decorated, they took inspiration from his younger years when he was happier and less awkward.

He checked the bathroom and a kitten immediately ran out of there. It was the exact breed and exact lookalike of his recently deceased cat; he didn’t know what to feel. There was this feeling of joy seeing his cat and he immediately picked him up. The kitten quickly fell comfortable with him and it was truly an adorable sight.

George sat on the bed with the kitten laying on his lap as he was lost in thoughts. He wondered what he was missing, and why he needed to find it. Was really missing something so important that he’s stuck in dreamland? He sighed petting his kitten and started rereading the letter he opened from the start. There was a hidden meaning to this. Sure, it was to help him understand himself more but there was a concealed secret that intrigued him more, he just needed to uncover it. This whole “understanding you better by finding a puzzle piece” felt like a cover-up to him; so many others were busy trying to escape but maybe he’d stay for a while. The hotel felt like it hid so many secrets, it was by time someone tried to uncover them. This beautifully decorated and built building, so sketchy and mysterious.

“The Meraki Hotel… what are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short, future chapters will be longer (and i'll make sure of it). i hope you enjoyed this chapter because i have so many ideas for this fic
> 
> i'll be updating whenever i can!


	2. the library

> “Morning sunshine! Or should we say, starlight! We hope you enjoyed your first day here at the Meraki Hotel. There’s so much more to learn about this place, a lot more to learn about you too. We’re sure you’ve explored a bit of the place, but this place is a never ending tower of rooms so a map of everything and anything should be right beside where this note was left. Make sure you lose it or you might get lost here forever.
> 
> We know this is a huge change for you, you’re in an unfamiliar environment and that’s okay! We’re here to help! So if you ever have a problem, feel free to walk up to a wandering staff member. We all hope you have a wonderful time here!
> 
> Sincerely, Meraki Staff”

Now George has two identical copies of the same map. After waking up in the same hotel room he found himself in, this time with a kitten right beside him, reality had to sink in. He was, for the most part, not in a dream and he wasn’t losing his mind. At least that was a reassurance, but he was still trapped in a floating hotel of which he cannot escape until he figures out what’s wrong with him.

He didn’t feel like exploring and he wanted to sit in his thoughts wondering what his life was like. Was he messed up? Was he okay? He was pretty sure he was fine, he had a group of friends, he had a loving family, he was an above average student ignoring all the projects he procrastinated last minute. He sat on his bed, the cat jumping on his head like melted butter, as he scrolled through one map finding where to go. He could just stay in his room but he didn’t know if he needed to eat or not, and being bedridden isn’t always the best. Getting tired of just staring at a knockoff iPad lookalike, he got off from his bed (still with the cat on his head) and wandered out of the room.

Floor to floor, hallway to hallway, corridor to corridor, he just kept on walking trying to find somewhere to stay. “You know, I should name you something… you’re a dude right? How about Milo?” he talked to the cat that was purring on his head not giving a sh_t. “Milo it is.”

Finally he was feeling the fatigue, after walking for what seemed like 30 floors he found a place he could feel safe at. The Library. With Milo still on his head, he went through multiple aisles finding something he could hyper-fixate onto for the next couple of hours. From the coding books to the art books, he found himself in the middle of one of the history aisles. Specifically history he’s never heard of.

“What the f_ck is a L’Manberg?”

A history book that read ‘ **HISTORY OF L’MANBERG** ’ in big bold letters. George was pretty sure he'd never heard whatever nation was in that book ever, even if he didn’t listen in history class he was still 99.99% sure that ‘L’Manberg’ wasn’t a real place.

“Ah… L’Manberg, I wonder why you could have ever chosen that one.”

The book was taken from the hands of George onto a much taller looking male with a green hoodie and white mask with a smiley face on it. He wasn’t wearing the mask, he had a grin on his face as he flipped through the history book’s pages.

“And you are?”

Mystery man feigned a look of surprise, “why excuse my manners, you can call me Dream. And you?”

“Nova. Now give back the book. I need something to distract myself from whatever nonsense is going on around here.”

While trying to find a place to lounge, he saw other residences of the hotel. Some of them were human, the others were unnatural to say the least. He’d never seen a man with fox features before, or a lady stuck in an aquarium with fins. He tried to convince himself that everything he just saw out of magical jetlag, whatever that could mean.

“Nonsense? What do you mean by that?”

“Animal hybrids? Monster features? People who look like they actually did their homework? Why are your eyes glowing?”

“Aw, were you staring at my eyes?”   


“I feel like you’re staring into my soul.”

That wasn’t a lie. While talking to Dream, George felt like he was shrinking bit by bit. “Who the f_ck even are you?”

“You have a blue eye…”

“Yeah I have a blue eye! I also have a brown one, get over it, cat man with neon piss colored eyes.”

“Yellow? I have green eyes,”

“Well I’m sorry sir, but you see I’m lacking in the color department while you’re lacking in the answer my f_cking question department. Who are you?”

“Like I said before, Dream. God of the Dream SMP, which includes L’Manberg.” Dream held the book high answering his question.

“Dream SMP? Isn’t that a bit narcissistic?”

“Maybe, but hey, if you’re the god you’re the god.”

From standing in an aisle, they moved over to a table adjacent to a window. Milo jumped off from George’s head onto the table.

“So how long have you been here?”

“A year or two, kinda lost track of time. You?”

“A day.”

Dream looked at him with awe and shock, “a day? No wonder you’re so surprised with the hybrids and magic men. Somehow it feels like you’ve been here longer. What’s your world like?”

“My world?”

Dream once again looked at him in shock. “You’re a clueless moron,”

From there, Dream started explaining to George what the Meraki Hotel is from his understanding. Why some people wake up here and why there are other creatures lurking the hotel. He tried to simplify it but the hotel cannot be simplified easily.

“This hotel we’re in, this labyrinth, this whole building is a doorway to other realities, worlds, and timelines. You could meet a god, such as me, or you could meet an alien, like some of the residences here. Time doesn’t move forward or backwards here, and if it does then we’re doomed. And there’s no way to escape this place, trust me, I’ve tried. We’re here because our lives have been categorized as sh_tty and ‘need of improvement’. The only way for us to get out of here is by finding why our lives are sh_tty and why they need improvement and how we can fix those problems. From my public survey, no one knew what this hotel was before arriving here, some of them thought this was a dream, others thought this was a trick. This hotel is an enigma.”

“You kinda lost me at ‘doorway to other realities’ and such, but I think I understand it a bit more?” George didn’t know if he could trust this dude he just met or if he should just listen to him and nod. “Are you allowed to visit anywhere?”

“That’s how they advertised the place but that’s a lie. This place is infinite, there are ballrooms, kitchens, robot making rooms, theatres, nuclear waste facilities, a room full of toilets. You can find almost everything here and visit it but one. It’s called the Nightmare Realm, no one is allowed inside. The door is locked and shut from any and all residences but I’ve seen staff enter that room.”

_ The Nightmare Realm. _ George will keep that in mind.

“Other than that, you can visit any other room your heart desires.”

Once they both left the library, they went their separate ways not expecting them to bump into each other. When he felt like he was alone and not watched, he looked around everywhere to find a piece of paper and a pen. After a couple minutes of searching, he found an empty notebook and a mechanical pencil in a box. He sat by the table, Milo laying on it as he watched his owner write something. He closed the notebook and placed it in the drawer of his bedside table.

_ The Library: a place full of knowledge and wonder. Only one could imagine the stories one could read and write, the full biographies of famous writers, the secrets that could be kept in it. A room that anyone can visit that occupies the whole floor; shelves tower even the tallest of giants. There was no need for question or for thought, the library of the Meraki Hotel held more information than the Library of Alexandria ever held. There were sections feeling like an abandoned one, there were sections feeling to advance, but the primary use of the library could not be found. Even with biographies of everyone in the entire universe to history books of figures so great and high, no one could find what they are missing from just a book from a library, or can they? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P  
> i managed to finish making 3 essays, 5 powerpoints, and 2 quizzes, but i can never seem to finish this chapter. there's like 3 drafts of this one chapter and yet this doesn't satisfy me. but i hope you still enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> for future updates: [twitter](https://twitter.com/kairosynes) or [tumblr](https://halcyonyy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
